Question: On Monday, Nadia and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. Nadia sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 28.66 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 28.39 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Nadia in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Luis was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Luis was 0.27 seconds faster than Nadia.